Flying Aimlessly
by Dark Fairy
Summary: Ginny’s only love was for flying. But then Blaise came into her life, and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Aimlessly**

**Summary**: Ginny's only love was for flying. But then Blaise came into her life, and everything changed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N**: I came up with the idea for this story when I was writing another story and was really frustrated at its stupidness. This is just the first chapter, and I'm not sure if I will continue or not. Well anyway…enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Flying had always acted almost as therapy for Ginny. Whenever she felt nervous or scared or angry, flying had always helped her to overcome whatever was bothering her. She felt as if, when she flew, she left everything and everyone on the ground. It was just her and the air around her, nothing else. Her head always felt so wonderfully clear up here, as if the slate had been wiped clean. Up here, she couldn't be touched by whatever it was that had troubled her in the first place.

It was on the Quidditch Pitch that Ginny could be found most times, always by herself. Flying aimlessly, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, going in many directions, or none. And when she landed again, she always felt better, like she could handle whatever it was that had driven her up there to begin with.

It was here that she was, just floating on her broom, high above the ground, not paying attention to anyone. But there was one that saw her. He was on the ground; broom in hand, preparing for his own solitary flying. It wasn't the first time her had seen her. He had noticed her often, how she would run out to the pitch, sometimes staring daggers at anything that moved, sometimes tears streaming down her face, sometimes with no emotion at all. She would just jump on her broom and fly high into the air, not coming down for a long time. But whenever she did, she would have a peaceful look on her face, like everything was okay now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first time she noticed him was when she had just broken up with Justin Finch-Fletchley for cheating on her with Susan Bones. After screaming herself hoarse at him and giving him the scare of a lifetime, she grabbed her broom and sped down to the pitch, not letting her tears fall until she had neared it. She began flying, at first not noticing the solitary figure at the other end of the pitch. She was just so mad about Justin! How dare he cheat on her? And with that Hufflepuff whore nonetheless! She put on a burst of speed that drove her round the pitch, still not noticing the figure she was flying straight toward. _Well at least she wont want to be with him now. _She thought, reminiscing with a smirk about the Bat Bogey Hex she put on him.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a shout.

"Bloody Hell! Watch where you're flying!"

She braked in mid-air and turned around to see a very ruffled and windswept looking Slytherin.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh nothing special." He said sarcastically. "Just trying not to get run over by insane, crazed and angry Gryffindors. Care to join me? It's my favourite pastime."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "Obviously your not doing a good job." She stated.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you felt the need to attempt to fly right into me. I know I'm irresistible, but come on!" straightening himself up on his broom with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabini." She said, rolling her eyes, but still smiling. "I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That much is obvious." He replied, though he was smiling too.

At the same time they both realized the same thing. _Hey _thought Ginny_. I'm conversing with a Slytherin without an argument arising or hexes being thrown! _And then she realized something else._ I don't even care! I guess I'm feeling pretty reckless after breaking up with that arse. _

But an awkward silence filled the air as they realized what they were doing.

"So…" said Ginny clearing her throat. "Do you come up here often?"

"All the time." Blaise replied. "I like to get away from everything once and a while."

"I know the feeling." Said Ginny, surprised that he came here much for the same reasons she did. "Its like once you get up here you can forget about everything else and just…fly."

"Yeah, exactly." He said, all traces of sarcasm gone.

They looked at each other, no words passing between them, until they were interrupted by a shout from the pitch below.

"Ginny! Look, I'm sorry about Justin, but will you please come down here? It's almost past curfew and it's cold!" Ron yelled up from the edge of the pitch.

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning and yelling "Coming!" She turned back to Blaise.

"I have to go. My brother seems to be taking it upon himself to act like my mother. I'll see you later Zabini."

"Yeah, bye." He replied.

She began to make her way to her brother, before turning around.

"And Zabini? Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me forget about my jerk of an ex."

He smiled. "Any time."

Ginny reached her brother and they head back to the castle.

"Who was that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No one." She said. She looked over her shoulder at the speck known as Blaise Zabini, and hid a smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N**: So...? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N**: hooray for chapter two! I decided to continue this story so I hope you like it… Enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny was awoken the next morning by the shouts and screams of one of her roommates who had lost her favourite lip gloss, and was now tearing the dorm room apart in search of it. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the distressed girl.

"Ever heard of 'Accio'?" Ginny said in a fake sweet voice before saying "Accio lip gloss!" and catching it as it flew up to her from under the bed. She handed it to the dumbfounded girl before saying "Magic…fabulous isn't it?" and walking into the bathroom for a shower.

Once she was done, she headed off to the Great Hall with Hermione, Harry and Ron. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation, as it basically consisted of another one of Ron and Hermione's pointless arguments.

_Why don't those two just get it over with and shag each other? They are so in love and they don't even notice. Pathetic. _Ginny thought as she sat down and grabbed some toast.

Not caring to hear the rest of the conversation, she let her mind wander to the night before. _I can't believe I was actually civil with a Slytherin._ She thought._ I guess the break-up affected me more than I thought, because I wouldn't even talk to him if I were in my right mind. Thank God it was just a one-time thing, I wont let _that _happen again._

Having convinced herself of this, she started her breakfast. When she was about halfway through her toast, she noticed a certain Slytherin walk in through the doors. She also noticed the strange feeling she got in her stomach when she looked at him, as if she had missed a step walking down the stairs. He sent a smirking glance over her way and her stomach did another back flip. _What the hell is in this pumpkin juice?! _She thought

She tuned back into the current conversation happening at her table when a spoon was chucked her way, narrowly missing her right ear.

"Bloody hell! Take your lovers spats to the bedroom will you?" She spat. Hermione and Ron glared at her, but Harry just muffled a laugh behind his hand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny grabbed the quaffle and zoomed up the pitch, dodged a bludger along the way, maneuvered around her brother, and scored a goal.

"Haha! Told you I could do it one handed!" she shouted triumphantly to her brother who scowled at her as his ears turned red.

"Yes, yes well done Ginny. Remember to use that at the next game." Commented Harry as her flew up beside her.

"Okay everyone gather round." Harry, the captain, called to the rest of the Gryffindor team scattered around the pitch. "Alright people. Our first game against Slytherin is tomorrow and it's an important one. We have to win it to get an early lead this year. Though I know that wont be any trouble, seeing as the Slytherin team wouldn't know talent if it danced around them handing out cookies."

Everyone began to make his or her way back to the change rooms but Ginny stayed put.

"I think I'll stay out for a bit." she said to Harry.

He nodded before replying, "Just don't stay out too late. You need your sleep for tomorrow."

He flew back down, leaving her alone with only the setting sun for company. She began to do slow laps around the pitch, but her speed gradually got faster and faster, until she was just a blur when looked upon. Her waist length red hair was streaming out behind her, and her brown eyes were watering in the cold November air.

She finally pulled to a stop as the sun dipped below the horizon and twilight set. It was cold, but she didn't take any notice. She was in her own world here. Her favourite place. It just wasn't the same when people were around. Though she loved Quidditch, she just couldn't wait for those quiet moments when she could just fly.

She began to do some tricks, soaring up into the air then diving within a foot of the ground, flipping upside down with no hands, loop-the-loops. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice another being enter the pitch until said person blocked a particularly steep dive.

"Hey!" she yelled as she recovered from her dive. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Zabini said as he mounted his own broom and flew up beside her. "_You _flew at _me. _You have to stop this Weasley, and get over your obsession of me."

"I don't know how you can fly with that massive ego of yours weighing you down." She spat.

"There, there Weasley, you'll get over me. Then again, maybe you wont." He was smirking again as he flew away, toward the goalposts.

"Your insufferable!" she shouted after him.

"Ooh, big word. Did Granger teach you that?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Ugh!" she shrieked and raced after him.

He stopped in mid air and turned around to face her.

"I hate you!" she yelled in a fit of rage.

"No you don't." was all he said, his face impassive.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No I don't." She said without thinking, head still swimming for reasons she knew not.

He smiled, but said nothing. They sat there, just looking at each other until Ginny jumped out of her reverie.

"I- I have to go." She stuttered and flew as fast as she could back to the changing rooms, not coming out until she was certain he had left.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:** So there it is! Chapter 2 in all its glory! And what is the verdict?! You tell me! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter 3…I hope you like it! (btw I'm listening to Nick Lachey's 'What's Left of Me' as I write this…I don't know how that's relevant, but it seems like it might be.) Well anyhoo…enjoy! (Are you enjoying it yet?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny woke early the next morning, without help from certain insane roommates.

_This is it. _She thought as she headed for the bathroom. _The big game. _She wasn't too nervous. She could hold her own in a game of Quidditch, no problem.

Once she was ready, she headed off to the Great Hall. Upon arrival, she noticed that the vast majority of students were not yet present. _Probably on account of the fact that its around 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. _She thought sleepily.

However, she also noticed that the entire Gryffindor team was already eating their breakfast. She sat down next to Dean, who was another chaser.

Harry turned to her and said shortly "You're late."

"Late for what? Dawn?" Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry didn't hear, but Dean stifled a laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time wore on, and the game got closer. The Great Hall gradually filled up, until it was full to bursting with an assortment of greens and reds. Everyone was showing their support for their chosen team. Ginny noticed with satisfaction that the majority was wearing red.

After a time, Harry stood up abruptly and said, "Alright team, lets go."

They stood and made their way out of the Great Hall to much clapping and words of encouragement, but also jeering and boos from the direction of the Slytherins.

They arrived at the Gryffindor change rooms and dressed into their uniform before Harry began his speech.

"Okay men." Harry started.

"And women!" Ginny cut in.

"And women." Harry agreed. "This is it."

"The big one." continued Ron.

"The one we've all been waiting for." concluded Dean.

"Seriously Harry, we all know the speech." Said Ginny with a laugh.

"Okay." Said Harry. "Well we are going to be great today. We've practiced more than enough, and I know we're ready. Those Slytherins won't know what hit them." He paused. "It's time. Good luck."

They walked onto the pitch amidst a mass of screaming and cheering fans, all eagerly waiting the beginning of the game. The sun was bright and it was an unusually warm day for November. The Slytherins were already situated in the middle of the pitch. As they got closer to the opposing team, Ginny noticed something, or someone, that made her stop in her tracks, before her brother nudged her forward to continue walking.

_Oh my God. Oh my God! How could I have forgotten that he was on the team? How could I have been so stupid? _There he was. That curly black head of hair and bright blue eyes were unmistakable. _Ugh and he's a chaser too. Great. _She continued to yell inwardly until they reached the Slytherins.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said sternly. Harry and Malfoy walked up to each other, both glaring daggers at the other. On the apparent pretense of shaking hands, they attempted to crush the other's hand, until Madam Hooch cleared her throat and they broke apart. Ginny glanced at Blaise, to find him already looking at her, with a slight smile on his lips. She looked down again quickly.

"Mount your brooms." Hooch said sternly.

Once everyone was ready, the balls were released, and the game began.

Ginny was first to the Quaffle. She grabbed it and sped toward the Slytherin goal post, not wasting time. There were not many obstacles, as the game had barely begun. She reached the hoops, and easily scored a goal past Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper.

"And the first goal is by Ginny Weasley." Said Luna's magically magnified voice. "Ooh, what a pretty butterfly."

Ginny didn't have time to celebrate as a Bludger was sent her way by one of the Slytherin beaters. She dodged it, and got back in the game. Demelza had just got the Quaffle off a Slytherin chaser, and was coming fast up the left side to attempt a goal. She took a shot, but Bletchley managed to block it. He threw it to Blaise who had zoomed up behind Ginny. He caught it, and smirked to Ginny before speeding away.

_This will be the death of me_. She thought, before racing after him, in an attempt to regain possession of the Quaffle. She followed Blaise through a series of twists and turns, obviously meant to throw her off, but none succeeding. At one point, Blaise looked back and smiled at Ginny. She felt a jolt in her stomach that for some reason she couldn't blame on nerves. Then she noticed in a surge of anger that in her moment of distraction, Blaise had tossed the quaffle to another Slytherin, who was now speeding to attempt a goal.

"Alright there Ginny?" Harry called out as he flew by in search of the snitch.

"I'm fine." She called back. "I think." She muttered as an afterthought as she noticed that the Slytherin chaser had succeeded in scoring a goal.

"The score is now tied at 10-10." Said Luna in a dreamy voice.

Dean gained possession of the Quaffle and quickly passed it between the two beaters to Ginny. She caught it and, dodging past a bludger, a beater and a chaser, she swiftly made her way back to the Slytherin goal posts. She was just aiming for an attempt on goal when a certain Blaise Zabini appeared in front of her, blocking her way. She let out a small scream despite herself, but still managed to dodge him by flipping underneath him. Unfortunately, in doing so, she lost the Quaffle to Zabini, who wasted no time in taking it back up the pitch.

"Oh no you don't." she muttered and sped after him. Thanks to some defensive play and some tricky flying on Ginny's part, Gryffindor were able to get the Quaffle and score.

"A lovely goal by Demelza Robins, and the score is now 20-10 to Gryffindor." Luna uttered above the cheers of the crowd. Ginny smirked as a glowering Blaise flew by.

A few minutes later, having fell back in line closer to the Gryffindor goal posts, Ginny noticed Blaise coming up the middle of the pitch to attempt a goal. When he glanced her way, Ginny winked and blew him a kiss. _Two can play at this game. _She thought. Her act was effective, as he blanched and dropped the quaffle. She laughed out loud as she flew underneath him and grabbed the Quaffle.

Ginny had just scored another goal when Harry and Malfoy both spotted the snitch. They both made impressive dives to it, but Harry was closer and reached it a split second before Malfoy. He held it up amidst the cheers of the crowd. The Gryffindor team joined in loudest of all.

"The final score is 190-30 to Gryffindor! Hooray! I was rooting for them all along!" Luna exclaimed in her singsong voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shortly after the game, Ginny found herself on the ground with many cheering people, though the crowd seemed to finally be dispersing. It was then that he approached her.

"Nice game Weasley." Zabini said. " Though I thought I should let you have this one, to make you feel better for when we Slytherins really start playing."

"I won't hold my breath." Ginny replied with a smirk.

He scowled in response, but then couldn't prevent a smile from reaching his lips.

"Good game freckles." He said quietly.

"You too…Blaise." She said with a shy smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Thus ends another chapter. This one is definitely the longest so yay for that! And what did you think? Come on peoples…I love reviews:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: I'm soo sorry about the wait! I recently got a job, and therefore I have virtually no time for writing. That, along with the hardest semester ever, as well as writer's block, makes for a months delay for the next chapter! But better late than never, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh! I could _kill_ Professor Binns…again." Ginny thought as she trudged out of his classroom with another essay to pile on top of her homework load. "Seven sheets of parchment due in three days… I'll never get it done!"

This just topped off her bad mood. The day was going horribly and it wasn't even half over.

"Hey Ginny!" she heard someone call from behind her. She turned around to see Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just had a free period and I spent it getting ahead on my homework. Now I wont have anything for the next week! This gives me a chance to start exam revision early!" Hermione answered enthusiastically.

"That's great." Said Ginny with a role of her eyes.

Hermione, sensing her bad mood, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing short of having every possible assignment or test ever assigned due within the next week! This, paired with Quidditch practice every day, as well as prefect duties is denying me time to even _sleep_, let alone have a life! Not to mention-" she stopped abruptly, having been about to mention Blaise. She decided she wasn't ready to tell her friends about what she had with Blaise. Whatever it was she had with him.

"Not to mention…what?" Ron inquired.

"Never mind." She replied quickly. "It's just, I have so much to do, and no time to do it. And it's really pissing me off! I could just- agh!"

She hadn't been watching where she was going, and had walked into a suit of armor. She fell ungracefully to the floor and landed on her butt.

"What the…why didn't you guys tell me I was walking into a suit of freaking armor?!" She yelled, rounding on her friends. She was really, _really _angry now.

"It came out of nowhere!" Harry said, looking confused. "It wasn't there, and suddenly it was. And you were walking right into it."

"_Ugh_!" She shouted, jumping back up and looking around.

It didn't take her long to notice Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini a little way down the corridor. Malfoy was laughing hysterically, while Blaise looked slightly angry.

"Oh my God, that was priceless!" Malfoy said through his laughter. "Did you see her face?"

Ginny was seeing red now, or rather blonde. "You!" she shrieked, stalking up to Malfoy. "You did this, you dirty-arsed, arrogant, disgusting, filthy, evil, little cockroach ferret bastard!"

Malfoy looked slightly taken aback by the ferocity of her anger, but a smirk quick appeared on his face. " Language Weaslette, and you can't prove anything."

Without another word, Ginny punched him square in the face. Despite her small stature, she could hold her own in a fight, and could certainly pack a punch. Malfoy reeled back, both in surprise and pain.

"Damn it, that was my nose!" Malfoy cried, clutching his face.

"What a shame, I was aiming for your ego." Ginny answered with a sneer.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Why you little-", but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Both turned around to see Blaise trying to contain his mirth. Ginny had forgotten he was there.

'That was classic." He laughed, no longer able to hold it in. Ginny couldn't help it as a smile reached her face.

"And what are you laughing at?" Malfoy spat out, still clutching his nose.

"You of course! You totally had it coming." Blaise stated simply. Malfoy growled.

"Come on," Blaise said with a role of his eyes. "Lets get you to the hospital wing." He led and angry, muttering Malfoy down the hallway, looking back to Ginny and smirking, before waving.

Ginny's bad mood has dissipated. She turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and couldn't help but laugh at their confused expressions.

"What was that about?" Hermione wondered.

"Nothing." Ginny said, still smiling and walked away, thinking she might go for a fly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Did you like?! Tell me…I love reviews! (PS: sorry again for the wait!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N: **Yay here is the next chapter! I know it's been like a zillion years since I last updated, and for that I'm sorry! Also, the last chapter was super short and kind of crappy, so I'm sorry for that as well! But oh well…here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Excellent.' Thought Ginny, looking out the window. She could see the storm clouds in the distance, steadily getting closer to the castle. Class was almost over, but she couldn't sit still. She loved storms, and couldn't wait to get outside. People thought her weird for her love of storms, but Ginny didn't care. They were just so exciting and dramatic and magnificent. She couldn't help herself in her want to go outside and feel the rain and wind, see the lightning, hear the thunder. The energy storms contained were contagious.

"Miss Weasley, please stop fidgeting and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said loudly, startling Ginny.

"Sorry Professor." She replied.

A couple minutes later, class was over, and Ginny was out of her seat in a flash. A couple minutes after that, she was sprinting across the Entrance Hall to the doors. In her haste, she bumped into someone emerging from the dungeon stairs.

With a hasty apology, she continued on her way, or at least tried to, but something had caught her arm. She turned around to see Blaise Zabini with an amused smirk on his face.

"And where is the little Gryffindor princess running off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going outside to watch, and don't call me princess."

His face lost some of its humour. "Your going outside? In this weather? But it's about to storm."

"You don't think I know that? I'm not stupid." She said, irritated.

"But it's dangerous! You could get hurt." He said with a serious look on his face, which he hastily turned into a sneer. "Not that I care."

"I'm not a princess, and I'm not scared of the weather."

Blaise looked like he was about to say something, but Ginny pulled her arm out of his grip before he had a chance, and sprinted the rest of the way to the door, wrenching it open and heading outside.

Looking around, Ginny noticed that the storm had got even closer. The sky was darkening, the wind was picking up, and the first drops of rain were hitting her face. The air felt charged, foreboding. This was her favourite part of any storm. Before it actually started, when it felt like anything could happen. She could hear the rumbling of thunder; see the lightning in the distance. The trees of the forbidden forest swayed violently, and the wind whipped her hair out of her face.

She quickly made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, arriving as the rain started to get heavier. She headed up the stairs to one of the lower turrets of the stands, which had a canopy roof. This was her favourite place to watch storms rolling in over the castle. It was sheltered, yet had a great view. She settled in to watch the storm, and was soon entranced by the storm's ferocity and energy.

"Weasley!" she was startled out of her reverie by a distant shout. Looking around, she could see no one.

"Ginny, where are you?" closer this time.

All of a sudden, a figure burst through the door of the stairs.

"Zabini?" Ginny uttered.

For there was a soaking wet Blaise Zabini, framed in the doorway, looking angry, disheveled, and almost scared.

"Weasley, this is stupid. This storm is bad, and its getting worse. We have to get inside."

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked, making no move to get up.

"I came to…find you." He answered with a strange look on his face. "Now come on! There isn't much time."

When she still didn't move, he groaned frustrated sigh and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs and onto the grounds, in the direction of the castle. Together, they made their way back to the school. It was tough going, and when they finally got back, they were both soaked to the skin and shivering.

The yanked open the door and stumbled inside. The Entrance hall was deserted.

_I must have been out there longer than I thought._ Thought Ginny.

"What were you thinking?" Blaise hissed at Ginny. "You could have got yourself killed! Who in their right mind goes out into the Quidditch stands during a storm? Anyone with a brain knows that could get them electrocuted! I never took you for an idiot Weasley, but I guess I was wrong." By the end of his speech, Blaise was breathing hard and glaring at Ginny.

She barely noticed his anger. "Why did you come find me?"

"I was…worried about you." He replied, looking down at his feet. "I can't trust you with yourself, if you are going to do stupid things like _that! _You should be ashamed of-"

Ginny silenced him with a kiss oh his cheek. "Thanks for caring." She said with a shy smile.

He looked at her, dumfounded.

"Goodnight Blaise." She said with a mischievous smirk, before skipping up the stairs.

"Goodnight Ginny." Blaise whispered to her retreating form.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** So there it is, chapter 5! Tell me what you think, because I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Oh wow…so basically, it's been like a million year since I wrote this story. I'm not sure why, but I guess life got in the way. I know its no excuse, but there it is. It was kind of funny actually…one day I was just sitting at my computer and I was like "holy crap on a stick, what happened to 'flying aimlessly'?!" and thus began my writing stint #2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny arrived in the common room shortly before dinner. She was soaking wet and cold, but in high spirits.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as she walked by to her dorm room.

"Storm." Ginny said vaguely.

"That again? You have to stop that storm fascination of yours…it's weird." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh huh." She answered and carried on up the stairs.

Ron and Harry went back to their chess game, quickly forgetting Ginny's strange state of dress, but Hermione stared after her for a moment, her eyes narrowed. There was something more to it than Ginny's storm loving. The look on her face alone alerted to Hermione that something was…different with Ginny. She had that dreamy, smiling face that one only gets when one is…in love? Hermione frowned and shook her head. That can't be right.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Finally.' Ginny thought. 'It took several hours, but I'm done my homework!' She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and realized it was passed midnight and she was the only one left in the common room. She hurriedly started to pack her bag, and was just starting up the stairs when she noticed Hermione coming down them.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ginny asked, curious as to why Hermione was coming down to the common room so late at night.

"Oh, nothing important. Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, smiling uncertainly.

"Sure!" Ginny replied and they went to sit on the couch. They sat for a moment in silence. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but was unsure about how to say it.

"So…" Ginny said, "What did you want to talk about?" and food...we will eat lots of food! i am most excited about that because i am so hungry right now that it feels as if my stomach has become cannibalistic and started eating the rest of my body for sustenance!

"Do you…have you ever…is there…Ginny, do you like somebody?" Hermione asked finally.

"What? Like, _like _somebody? No! What makes you think that?" Ginny said, very quickly.

"You've been acting differently lately. Ever since Justin broke up with you. But is that all what this is about? Or is there something else? _Someone _else?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Umm…well." Ginny said. She couldn't think of anybody at all. Suddenly, unbidden, an image of dark curly hair, blue eyes, bronze skin, rose to the front of her mind. Ginny blanched. 'Okay, that's not right. I can't like _Zabini_! Ew! And I can't let this slip out of reality be known.'

She swiftly cleared her face and plastered a grin on.

"Nope! No one Hermione!" she faked a yawn. "Well I'm knackered. A seven parchment long essay will do that to you. I'm off to bed!"

Ginny jumped up and grabbed her bag, speeding to the stairs, yelling "Night!" over her shoulder and leaving a disbelieving Hermione on the couch.

Later in bed, Ginny wasn't so sure about things. 'There's no way I can have a crush on Zabini! Is there?'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Ginny woke up with her mind set. Whatever was between her and Zabini was going to end. 'It's stupid, and probably all my imagination anyway.' she thought.

So when she got down to the great hall for breakfast, she resolutely refused to look in the direction of the Slytherin table. She looked anywhere but, and engaged in a lively conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione to keep herself from temptation.

'Okay this is stupid!' she thought. 'It doesn't have to be this difficult! Maybe I'm trying to hard?'

For the rest of the day she tried to put him out of her mind, and for the most part it worked. She was able to focus in all her classes, and no one seemed to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. During the afternoon break she was sitting in a corner of the courtyard with one of her roommates named Verity. Verity was the only one in her dorm that Ginny actually liked. She was tall and blonde and quick to laugh. Besides Harry, Ron and Hermione, she was Ginny's best friend. They had been chatting in the courtyard when a cute seventh year boy in Ravenclaw named Logan Chase walked by, smiling at Ginny. She'd smiled back with a little blush on her cheeks, as Logan was definitely one of the best looking guys at the school.

Verity saw the exchange and said, "Well, go on! He's practically invited you to go talk to him!"

"No way! I don't go up to guys! They usually come to me!" Ginny protested.

"Oh that is so old fashioned! Come on, I dare you to just go and talk to him!" Verity said slyly. She, as many people, knew that Ginny could never back down from a dare.

"But- ok fine!" Ginny replied and strolled in the direction Logan had gone. She spotted his blonde head as she walked around a corner and she quickly headed in that direction. He looked back and she tried to look nonchalant, glancing out the window as if she was contemplating the most important thing in the world. Her gaze shifted back to him and saw that he was still looking at her with a crooked smile on his face. She blushed again, and kept walking with her head down. She felt pretty stupid right now, but at least he was smiling at her, and that was a good sign, right?

Noticing that he walked into the library, she also did so. Acting as if she had a purpose to be there, she walked determinedly in one direction, while trying to look around subtly for him. There he was, in the astronomy section. Going to the section of books adjacent to the one Logan was in, she started perusing the books at random, pulling one out to look at every once and a while. Glancing through the bookcase, she saw Logan with his back to her a little ways down the next aisle. She felt a bit ridiculous, but hey, it was a dare right? There's no saying 'no' to a dare…ever! Just as she was bracing herself to walk over, a voice whispered in her hear, making her jump.

"What are we looking at?" Blaise asked, ducking close behind her to see through the books as well.

"Nothing!" she hissed and hastily replaced the book she was holding back on the shelf to block the hole through which she was looking.

"Would nothing happen to have blonde hair and killer abs?" Blaise asked, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny said, choosing not to answer the question and glaring at Blaise. He was ruining her plan of forgetting about him, never mind that he was stopping her from completing a dare!

"I think the more important question here is why are you hiding behind a bookshelf and spying on people?" Blaise said smugly.

"I asked you first!" Ginny spluttered.

"I asked you second."

"One comes before two."

"Not if you count backwards."

"Ugh! That doesn't even make any sense!"

Blaise shrugged, smiling. At that, Ginny strangely felt her anger abating but her confusion increasing. What did she feel for this Slytherin? It shouldn't even be allowed! This whole 'Gryffindor Girl meets Slytherin Boy' just wasn't right! Everyone knew that the two houses were enemies, so shouldn't she and Blaise be too?

"What are we doing?" she asked him desperately.

He looked at her confusingly. "Stalking Ravenclaws in the library?"

"No, I mean in a larger sense. What are _we_ doing?" She really needed to know what he thought. She was so confused, and she had no idea of his feelings for her. She had tried to fool herself into thinking she didn't care, but really it was driving her mad!

He looked at her with those penetrating eyes that made you feel like he could read even your innermost thoughts. He stared for so long that Ginny blushed, but didn't look away. Maybe, she was wrong to think that anything was happening between them Right now he could be thinking up just the perfect insult to throw at her. Ginny knew she should be relieved that he didn't like her, but strangely, that's not how she felt at all. She blinked, and tried to set herself up for his rejection.

But then he did something so opposite to what she was expecting, she thought she had finally gone insane, and it was just a hallucination.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N**: So there you have it! Chapter 6, finally! It a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry, because I've already started on the next chapter. Again, I apologize for the freakishly long wait, and I promise I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear you thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

**A/N:** Hooray for the next chapter! It's up way quicker than the last one. (This one didn't take a whole year!) I'm also fairly certain that this is the longest chapter yet, and I'm rather proud of that. I hope you all enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was the last place Ginny expected to find herself today. She was pushed up against a bookshelf in an almost deserted section of the library, making out fiercely with Blaise Zabini. Her hands were running through his soft curly hair, his were traveling all over her body, making her feel things her ex Justin never could. She stifled a moan and threw her head back as his lips touched her neck, kissing her again and again. Clutching her arms around his neck and leaning on the bookshelf behind her, she could barely stand. His warm hand touched under her shirt, slowly making his way up to her breasts. He had just caressed the underside of her breast when there was a crash in the next aisle: someone had dropped a book.

Blaise and Ginny broke apart as if scalded by hot water. Peering through the books, they could see the form of Logan Chase hastily retreating to the more populated section of the library.

"Shit, do you think he saw us?" Ginny asked, getting the bizarre urge to laugh hysterically.

"Judging by his sprinting away from us, I'm going to say yes." Blaise answered. He didn't seem all that concerned about the turn of events.

"Well – what do we do?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Blaise looked at her quizzically. "About what?" he asked.

"About him! What if he tells someone about – what we were doing?!" Ginny cried, not quite understanding Blaise's nonchalant attitude.

"Oh don't worry about him," said Blaise with a lazy wave of his hand. "He wont tell anybody."

"How would you know that?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I know," was the answer.

"Okaaay," Ginny replied, unconvinced. Then she froze.

"What just happened?" she asked, her fear and shock showing in the crack in her voice.

"Well, first of all, you arrived at the library, stalking poor Mr. Chase. You hid behind a bookshelf in the hopes that he would not see your lurking ways, and this was where you met yours truly. You babbled something about counting backwards, then proceeding to throw yourself upon me, no longer able to control your lust for me," Blaise stated, matter-of-factly.

But Ginny only stared. She had just kissed _Blaise Zabini._ Why? She couldn't get her head around it. This had forced everything she felt for him to the forefront of her mind. And she was confused. Confused by the fact that he was a Slytherin and yet she didn't hate him. Confused by the fact that they had somehow become friends. Confused that they had somehow become more than friends. Confused that, despite all this, she wanted to kiss him again.

She opened her mouth to speak, but so sound came out. Blaise looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Looking away, she felt the moment grow awkward. She wanted to say something take away the discomfort between them, and something to make her feel better. But she could think of nothing. How was it that she couldn't even think of one thing to say to somebody whom she had just been making out with?

"I- I- umm…what does this mean?" She finally asked.

"Oh," Blaise smirked, "Is it time for _that _conversation already?"

"I'm serious."

Blaise sighed and looked down, not looking at her.

"Well?" she asked.

He glanced back up at her, a sheepish look on his face.

She closed her eyes, thinking she knew what that meant. It was clear from the way he avoided answering her question that he didn't want to be with her, or have anything to do with her. She knew she shouldn't be disappointed. She was a Gryffindor; he was a Slytherin, and an annoying one at that. Things would never, _should _never, work between them. It would be too different, too wrong.

Ginny refused to ask herself about why, if it was so wrong, did it feel so right? 'That doesn't matter,' she reminded herself. 'He doesn't want me anyway.' She was angry with herself, thinking herself weak. She shouldn't feel let down; she shouldn't feel anything for this person at all!

"You know what? Don't worry about it." Ginny said angrily. She stalked out of the library without a backwards glance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'How dare he?' she thought as she sat brooding on her bed, curtains drawn to block out mocking rays of sunlight. 'Kissing me like that, without any thought for my feelings! How does he think that makes a girl feel?'

Then she reminded herself that he wouldn't think about a girl's feelings, especially not hers. He didn't care about her. He was just a stupid, hormone-driven Slytherin, and she was an idiot for not remembering that sooner.

She threw herself back onto her pillow and glared at the ceiling. She was angry, infuriated, both at him, and at herself. How could she have let this happen? She hadn't noticed (or hadn't let herself notice) how much she felt for him, until she realized things were impossible between them. The way he had looked after they kissed, like he didn't even care, like he didn't want to be there; it was more than she could stand. He wouldn't answer her question, and that had been answer enough.

What would people say if they found out she had fallen for a Slytherin? The faces of Hermione, her best friend, and Ron, her big brother, came swimming to the forefront of her mind. Her stomach twisted. What would _they_ say?

She shook her head. She couldn't take this. She needed to calm down. She was overreacting anyway. Why should she care so much about what he thought? She knew nothing was going to happen, hadn't she?

'I need to go flying.' She thought. It was the only thing she could think of that could possibly make her feel better. She jumped up and ripped the curtains apart. Grabbing her broomstick from her trunk, she bounded to the door, only to be blocked by her friend Verity.

"How did it go with Logan?" Verity asked, oblivious to Ginny dark mood.

Ginny growled in reply and ducked under Verity's arm to get to the door.

Verity's call of "Not very well then?" followed her down the stairs.

She ran through the Common Room, ignoring the stares of those around her. She didn't see Ron and Harry's perplexed expressions, or Hermione's frown.

She walked swiftly through the corridors, heedless to her surroundings. She was determined and convinced that flying will help her to loose some of her frustration over the situation. It always did.

But as soon as she arrived at the pitch and got into the air, she knew that, for the first time in her life, flying would not help her. This place was tainted, ruined by _him_. This was where their first civil conversation had occurred, right here in the air. And he liked flying too, for all the same reasons as her.

This made Ginny all the angrier. How dare her take away the one thing in her life that could make her feel better and grounded?

"Well, there's no reason to stay out here now." Ginny muttered. She sped to the ground, jumping off her broom before she had even come to a stop. She strode back in the direction of the castle. So caught up in her thoughts, Ginny didn't even notice a figure blocking the path in front of her, until they grabbed her arm.

"Ginny." Blaise said.

"What?" she growled.

"I don't understand. What's wrong? Why did you leave? Why are you angry?" he said in a desperate (and surely fake,) tone.

"Why? _Why?" _Ginny snarled. "How did you think I would feel, kissing me, then acting as if it meant nothing?"

"But- what? When did I say that?" he asked, bewildered.

"You didn't have to." She replied, looking at the ground.

"Ginny listen! I don't know what had gotten in to you! When did I ever give you the impression that I would ever want to do anything other than be with you?" he said, his grip on her arm getting stronger.

"When you- when I-," Ginny stuttered, taken aback by the distressed look in his eyes. But she got a hold of herself. "When I asked you what it meant, what _we _meant to you, you didn't answer. You didn't care. You didn't even try to convince me that I was anything more than your next quick shag!" She tossed her long hair over her shoulder, as if to somehow underline her point.

Blaise was getting mad too now. "The only reason I didn't answer was because I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say!" He sighed angrily. "Most people wouldn't jump to the conclusions you have you know. You take everything the wrong way."

"Oh I do, do I?" Ginny cried, her voice getting louder, "Well then, take this the wrong way you bastard!" she shrieked, ripping her arm from his hold and marching back to the castle.

"I like you, okay? I want to be with you!" came the angry retort directed toward her retreating figure.

She froze, then turned around to look at him incredulously.

"I just didn't know how to say it before." He murmured quietly, stepping toward her.

"Oh," was Ginny's inadequate response.

"I know that it probably wouldn't work; the odds are stacked against us. Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't made to fit together. But that doesn't have to stop us from trying." Blaise continued.

"So, you don't think of me as your next conquest?" Ginny asked, trying to get her head around it, not quite ready to let go of her anger just yet.

"No." Blaise said seriously. "You are more than that. Ever since you almost ran me down with your broomstick, I've known that you could mean more to me than anyone ever has before."

"I- okay," was Ginny's response.

He smiled. It was a perfect smile in Ginny's opinion.

"So…what does this mean?" Ginny asked, feeling like a broken record.

Blaise's smile grew wider as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a kiss unlike Ginny had ever felt before. She finally knew the real meaning of magic.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N:** So there it is!

And there's something I would like to explain about this chapter: I know it may seem silly and farfetched that Ginny would explode like this and get all emotional about practically nothing. But I did this because I wanted to show how truly unsure and frightened she is over her relationship with Blaise. She overreacted because she was subconsciously looking for a reason that proves it wouldn't work out between them. She thinks that there must be something wrong because Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to fit together as well as she and Blaise do.

So that's my explanation, I hope that clears up any questions there might have been.

Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you all!


End file.
